


The Pay

by orphan_account



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *cp:马死神×马主教*分级:nc-17*预警:大量dirty talk；含扎主教暗示；有抹布和调教倾向





	The Pay

        "你喜欢吗？"金发的男人亲昵地蹭着科洛雷多的脖颈，像一只黏人的猫，一条美丽的蛇。可是他的身体如此冰凉，仿佛刚从幽冥的深雾中打捞出来。

        科洛雷多沉默不语。他没有悔改的权利，可是当他们的约定真正开始实行，当他如此顺从地在另一个人面前剥除了主教的衣物，站在对方臂弯中时，他依旧感到了一丝怪异。

        啊，我的新玩伴有些腼腆。死神一边在科洛雷多耳边低低发笑，一边从背后把对方抱得更紧，像个搂住了泰迪熊不肯撒手的小女孩。科洛雷多的后背宽厚且温暖，那些从凡人的皮肤上蒸腾出的热气让他着迷。死神的嘴唇落在脊柱上端的一节凸起，然后顺着脊骨滑了下去。他慢慢伏低自己。

         唾液在后背中央留下一道暧昧的水光，舌头滑过腰椎的时候两侧的肌肉抽动了一下。他伸手掐了一把科洛雷多的腰，不出所料地得到了一声闷哼。

        死神没有急切地下滑到底端。夜还长着呐，他们还有大把的时间来玩些有意思的游戏。他站起身，后退两步靠到床沿，拍了拍柔软的被褥，"来吧。坐这儿。"

        科洛雷多终于回头看了一眼。他走过去，在床边坐下，手交叠着放在膝头。而后他听到了木床咯吱咯吱的响声——是那个死神爬上了床。他跪坐在科洛雷多身后，膝盖抵着对方的臀缝，而一双冰凉的手则扣在了胸肌下方。

        "你会喜欢这个的……"死神把濡湿的气息送进失了权杖的主教耳中，"我会从你的眼睛开始吻你，舌尖点在你的眼球上，泪液尝起来咸津津的…然后是喉结，那个迷人的、会随着吞咽和呻吟颤动的小东西。我会含住它，慢慢吮吸…我希望你能发出些声音来，这样我就能感觉到那种可爱的震颤……"

        科洛雷多握住了自己的手腕。那些赤裸的、滚烫的低语一字不落的流进他耳朵里。他不喜欢这些淫语，羞耻感使他想要站起来逃走，可是他不能。他们的协约已经生效，他必须忍受这一个、或许还有很多个的放荡不堪的夜晚。

        死神用犬齿和嘴唇衔住科洛雷多的耳垂——那里已经明显地发烫了。他满意地闭上眼，"在我还没舔到你的乳头之前，它们可能已经硬了，我可以先捏住它——不会太用力的，如果你喜欢的话我会用食指磨蹭它的顶端，往下按一按…啊，我看到你开始勃起了，你该不会是等不及了吧？"

        科洛雷多没敢低头看自己的胯间。他的身体如此不争地被引诱着背离了理智，软弱得让他发指。他尽可能地挺直上半身，试图像一座雕像一样凝固自己。但是死神的低语仍在耳畔挥之不去，他把嘴唇贴在科洛雷多耳后，用一种叹息般的语调说着:"如果你真的等不及了，我也可以先含住你下面那根…尺寸有点大，没关系，我可以先从侧面舔一口，再试试吞下头部…"

        科洛雷多在听到这个露骨的描述时深吸了一口气，仿佛那条又湿又软的舌头和紧致的口腔内壁真的包裹住了他——他可以按着他的脑袋，在他的喉咙里抽插……他的身体在兴奋…竖在那里的东西像个明晃晃的信号。

        低低的笑声从死神的喉头滚落，他喜欢看这些虔诚的教徒在欲望里挣扎的模样。堕落是甜蜜的体验；让高高在上的人跪下成为奴隶，更是美妙得令人微笑。

        死神的膝盖在科洛雷多臀间蹭了蹭，"你让我都有点心急了。不过…再等一等，我的主教。等我把膝盖顶进你的双腿之间，让你把腿分开一点儿…别那么害羞。我会用我的大腿挨蹭你的穴口外沿——它还是闭得太紧。好在我们有足够的润滑剂，我在手指上抹了很多，然后挤进你的体内。啊…你很紧。这张小嘴紧紧地咬住我的手指，你知道它那么饥渴吗？不必担心…我会开拓它。它将记住它的主人。接下来要再加一两根手指…它能吃得下的。放松些。它一点点打开了…润滑剂可能抹多了，有些顺着你的股缝流出来了——那就让它们流吧，你看上去美味极了。"

        科洛雷多的手指捏紧了床沿。他下意识地弓起了脊背。明明死神没有做什么实质性的侵犯，可是快感、羞耻和渴望如此缠人，难以摆脱。没有人进入他。没有人填满他。只有那些来自地狱的言语引诱他去向背后的掌控者索要更多。他的呼吸急促而凌乱，死神的声音也渐渐模糊起来，"如果你已经准备好了，那就让我进去吧。我会彻底地撑开你，深入到腹腔里…哈，我好像不小心碰到了什么地方…感觉怎么样？如果你说‘这不够’，那我就再用力一点，从你的臀下狠狠地顶进去，反反复复地抽插，碾过你的肠壁…不不不，别射得太早，我得腾出一只手来摁住你，等我射在你体内时再松手…我们会把床单搞得一塌糊涂的。精液和润滑液会从你发红的穴口里流下来，你双腿间的这一整片都黏乎乎的。你喜欢吗……告诉我，你喜欢这一切。"

        "不。"科洛雷多很轻地摇了摇头，声音打颤且模糊不清，"不。"

        "啊…看来一场调教很有必要。我得教会你怎样做一个听话的好孩子。"死神松开了他的大号玩具，只用一只手按在他的臀部，"鉴于你刚才的表现，现在应该来点儿惩罚。"

        那只手起先只是轻轻拍击，而后突然加重了力度。皮肉间的脆响让科洛雷多咬住了自己的嘴唇。

        "看看你自己，科洛雷多。"死神发出真诚的赞叹，"你和那位音乐家上床的时候，他有没有夸过你‘是个美人儿’？说起来，你怎么愿意用这么漂亮的身体换他的时间？他叫什么名字来着？"

        "……莫扎特。沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。"科洛雷多艰难地回答他。他从不怀疑自己的判断，他完全有理由相信，这笔交易是划算的。

         只看他能不能承受了。

 


End file.
